Roketler
| ||Bullhorn Boomstick||4||This version of the Bullhorn Boomstick packs more juice for bigger blasts.||164||254||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||294||74 |- | ||Shnitzel Rock-it Launcher ||4||Radda Boom!||170||260||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Açık||0||0 |- | ||Cactus Cannon||5||A bazooka blast from the Cactus Cannon will send your enemies to their doom.||194||284||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||316||79 |- | ||Marshmallow Launcher||6||Marshmallows are fun to eat, but they're even more fun to launch at Fuse's minions!||235||325||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Kapalı||346||87 |- | ||Bamboom||7||Constructed in part from plants in the jungle, this is a powerful rocket weapon!||220||310||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||348||87 |- | ||Stink Ray||8||Hector Con Carne designed this malodorous rocket weapon himself. Stink it to 'em!||233||323||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||365||91 |- | ||Bambazooka||9||Constructed in part from plants in the jungle, this is a powerful rocket weapon!||246||336||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||383||96 |- | ||Stink Ray Special Edition||10||Hector Con Carne designed this malodorous rocket weapon himself. Stink it to 'em!||259||349||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||402||101 |- | ||Kablambazooka||11||Constructed in part from plants in the jungle, this is a powerful rocket weapon!||272||362||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||423||106 |- | ||Stink Ray Deluxe Edition||12||Hector Con Carne designed this malodorous rocket weapon himself. Stink it to 'em!||285||375||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||444||111 |- | ||Boombazooka||13||Constructed in part from plants in the jungle, this is a powerful rocket weapon!||298||388||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||466||117 |- | ||Stink Ray Collector's Edition||14||Hector Con Carne designed this malodorous rocket weapon himself. Stink it to 'em!||311||401||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||489||122 |- | ||Kaboombazooka||15||Constructed in part from plants in the jungle, this is a powerful rocket weapon!||324||414||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||513||128 |- | ||Bullhorn Boomstick Pulverizer||16||This version of the Bullhorn Boomstick packs more juice for bigger blasts.||320||410||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||525||131 |- | ||Stink Ray Ultimate Edition||16||Hector Con Carne designed this malodorous rocket weapon himself. Stink it to 'em!||337||427||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||539||135 |- | ||Toy Bazooka||17||It may look like a toy, but the Toy Bazooka packs a serious punch!||333||423||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||552||138 |- | ||Mecha Pulse Cannon||18||A bazooka with a trim, lightweight design, the Mecha Pulse Cannon packs a wallop.||363||453||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||594||149 |- | ||Mecha Pulse Cannon 2000||20||A bazooka with a trim, lightweight design, the Mecha Pulse Cannon packs a wallop.||389||479||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||654||164 |- | ||Mecha Pulse Cannon 3000||22||A bazooka with a trim, lightweight design, the Mecha Pulse Cannon packs a wallop.||415||505||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||721||180 |- | ||Bullhorn Boomstick Atomizer||24||This version of the Bullhorn Boomstick packs more juice for bigger blasts.||424||514||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||775||194 |- | ||Mecha Pulse Cannon 4000||24||A bazooka with a trim, lightweight design, the Mecha Pulse Cannon packs a wallop.||441||531||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||795||199 |- | ||Toy Bazooka GUN||24||It may look like a toy, but the Toy Bazooka packs a serious punch!||424||514||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||775||194 |- | ||Mecha Pulse Cannon 5000||26||A bazooka with a trim, lightweight design, the Mecha Pulse Cannon packs a wallop.||467||557||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||877||219 |- | ||C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A.||27||This Cannon Heartily Ejects Zesty Oodles of Cheese Karelessly Around!||495||585||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||942||236 |- | ||Electric Claw||27||This high-voltage bazooka fires a powerful burst of electric energy.||480||570||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||920||230 |- | ||Toy Bazooka NIB||27||It may look like a toy, but the Toy Bazooka packs a serious punch!||463||553||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||897||224 |- | ||Triple Threat||27||The Triple Threat bazooka fires a deadly combination of fire, ice and water!||480||570||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||920||230 |- | ||Bio-Plasma Cannon||28||This rocket weapon sends a pulverizing blast of Bio-Plasma energy at all enemies.||521||611||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Açık||1006||252 |- | ||Scorpion Ranger||28||This very powerful rocket weapon carries a nasty sting. Fuse's monsters be warned!||508||598||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||989||247 |- | ||Smoothbore Bazooka||28||A powerful rocket weapon with a pressurized chamber for devastating shots.||493||583||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||966||242 |- | ||Cheddar C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A.||29||This Cannon Heartily Ejects Zesty Oodles of Cheese Karelessly Around!||521||611||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1038||260 |- | ||Electroshock Claw||29||This high-voltage bazooka fires a powerful burst of electric energy.||506||596||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1014||254 |- | ||Triple Threat Water Boost||29||The Triple Threat bazooka fires a deadly combination of fire, ice and water!||506||596||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1014||254 |- | ||Fullbore Bazooka||30||A powerful rocket weapon with a pressurized chamber for devastating shots.||519||609||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1065||266 |- | ||Heavy Bio-Plasma Cannon||30||This rocket weapon sends a pulverizing blast of Bio-Plasma energy at all enemies.||547||637||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Açık||1109||277 |- | ||Scorpion Stinger||30||This very powerful rocket weapon carries a nasty sting. Fuse's monsters be warned!||534||624||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1090||273 |- | ||Bullhorn Boomstick Annihilator||31||This version of the Bullhorn Boomstick packs more juice for bigger blasts.||515||605||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||1090||273 |- | ||Hypercharged Claw||31||This high-voltage bazooka fires a powerful burst of electric energy.||532||622||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1118||280 |- | ||Nacho C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A||31||This Cannon Heartily Ejects Zesty Oodles of Cheese Karelessly Around!||547||637||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1144||286 |- | ||Toy Bazooka Mint||31||It may look like a toy, but the Toy Bazooka packs a serious punch!||515||605||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradan||Takasa Açık||1090||273 |- | ||Triple Threat Ice Boost||31||The Triple Threat bazooka fires a deadly combination of fire, ice and water!||532||622||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1118||280 |- | ||Helixbore Bazooka||32||A powerful rocket weapon with a pressurized chamber for devastating shots.||545||635||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1173||293 |- | ||Reinforced Bio-Plasma Cannon||32||This rocket weapon sends a pulverizing blast of Bio-Plasma energy at all enemies.||573||663||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Açık||1222||306 |- | ||Scorpion Slayer||32||This very powerful rocket weapon carries a nasty sting. Fuse's monsters be warned!||560||650||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1201||300 |- | ||Megashock Claw||33||This high-voltage bazooka fires a powerful burst of electric energy.||558||648||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1232||308 |- | ‎||Swiss C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A.||33||This Cannon Heartily Ejects Zesty Oodles of Cheese Karelessly Around!||573||663||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Tradeable|||| |- | ||Triple Threat Fire Boost||33||The Triple Threat bazooka fires a deadly combination of fire, ice and water!||558||648||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1232||308 |- | ||Microbore Bazooka||34||A powerful rocket weapon with a pressurized chamber for devastating shots.||571||661||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1294||324 |- | ||Scorpion Striker||34||This very powerful rocket weapon carries a nasty sting. Fuse's monsters be warned!||586||676||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1324||331 |- | ||Tactical Bio-Plasma Cannon||34||This rocket weapon sends a pulverizing blast of Bio-Plasma energy at all enemies.||599||689||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Açık||1348||337 |- | ||Muenster C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A.||35||This Cannon Heartily Ejects Zesty Oodles of Cheese Karelessly Around!||599||689||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1390||348 |- | ||Superstorm Claw||35||This high-voltage bazooka fires a powerful burst of electric energy.||584||674||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1358||340 |- | ||Triple Threat Max Boost||35||The Triple Threat bazooka fires a deadly combination of fire, ice and water!||584||674||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1358||340 |- | ||Massive Bio-Plasma Cannon||36||This rocket weapon sends a pulverizing blast of Bio-Plasma energy at all enemies.||625||715||0||Rocket||Long||Olağanüstü||Takasa Açık||1486||372 |- | ||Pressurebore Bazooka||36||A powerful rocket weapon with a pressurized chamber for devastating shots.||597||687||0||Rocket||Long||Sıradışı||Takasa Açık||1426||357 |- | ||Scorpion Predator||36||This very powerful rocket weapon carries a nasty sting. Fuse's monsters be warned!||612||702||0||Rocket||Long||Nadir||Takasa Açık||1460||365 |- |} __NOWYSIWYG__